


Love, Nat

by joelleeee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Modern, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, Steve Needs a Hug, alternative universe, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelleeee/pseuds/joelleeee
Summary: Nastasha and Steve grew up together and have been best friends ever since. They are inseparable, but since their last year of high school, their friendship begins to diverge. But the fact that both of them are going away for college leaves so much room for the unknown and unpredictable future that their surfacing feelings are making it even more difficult. They continue to journey through their lives separately and together; however, somehow their lives and feelings keep intertwining themselves together inevitably.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	1. Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am very new to writing stories, so please be kind~ I hope you are healthy and safe throughout these difficult and scary circumstances surrounding the world, but you can find some peace and enjoyment through reading this story. This story is loosely based on the movie, "Love, Rosie" btw! One of my favorite movies :). Please leave comments below~ I'd love to hear what you think! <3

Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers grew up two streets away from each other. They met at the school bus stop on the corner where their streets intersected. Steve was a shy and timid child, but that never stopped Natasha. On the first day of first grade, every seat on the bus appeared taken and Natasha, with her hawk eyes, managed to nab the very last entirely open row. Steve stood at the front of the bus, scanning his eyes up and down the rows as he nervously twirled his fingers. He slowly moved his feet one in front of the other down the aisle trying to find somewhere to sit. The loud noise of screaming kids filled his ears that he was completely taken back when he felt a sudden strong pull on his arm.

“Steve! Saved you a seat!” Natasha smiled as he settled into the seat beside her. Her emerald green eyes overtook his vision and the screams surrounding him suddenly became background noise and his anxieties left his mind as his heart rate calmed down.

Steve’s tight lips slowly curved into a small smile. “Thanks Natasha.” He let out a larger smile as he looked down at his hands.

“Let’s be bus buddies from now,” Natasha offered. “So we can always count on each other. What’d ya say, Rogers?” 

“I would very much like that.”

Steve felt a rush of heat to his face and a little pang in his chest that sent a rush of joy throughout his body. He couldn’t contain the wide grin on his face as his bright blue eyes looked at her. How lucky he felt that she chose a shy boy like him to befriend. 

Natasha giggled as she noticed Steve blushing, which made him blush even more. She liked him because he wasn’t like any of the other boys who were loud and obnoxious. Steve Rogers was different… someone who was so honest and wore his heart on his sleeve. She could trust him. She slipped her tiny hand into his and it made his heart race, but it wasn’t the same kind of feeling he got when he felt anxious, because he liked it.

“Ew! Rogers, why are you letting Natasha give you cooties!” Tony yelled from two seats behind them across the aisle. He was on his knees in his seat towering over everybody else.  
Natasha didn’t hesitate to dart her eyes back at Tony, but before she could even opened her mouth, Steve turned around and said, “Don’t be jealous no one wants yours Stark.” He cheekily grinned at him before facing the front again. Natasha’s eyes glowed at him watching as he, without hesitation, stood up for her, always being a sweet boy even with his shy nature. 

“Hey! Maybe I’m just saving mine for someone special,” Tony made a ‘chlick’ sound with the side of his mouth and winked at a group of girls sitting together in front of him. Two of the girls giggled, but the one in the middle just scoffed and ignored him. 

As Steve turned back to face Natasha, he saw her lips pressed together in proud smile and she gently pulled him in by the shoulders for a hug. He thought he stopped breathing for a second, hoping she wouldn’t feel his heart beating out of his chest as her small arms wrapped around his neck. He was glad Natasha couldn’t see how flushed his cheeks were when he nervously put his arms around her and hugged her back.

“Thanks Steve,” Natasha whispered into his ear.

“Course.” She made it easy for him. 

They pulled out of their hug and went back to sitting normally, but still holding onto each other’s hand. Steve looked down at their interlaced fingers and muttered, “Someone special…,” he smiled.

“What was that?” Natasha hummed.

Steve immediately shook his head and brushed the thought out of his head. “Nothing! I didn’t say anything.”

“If you say so,” she replied, just as the bus arrived at school.

They sat on the bus together on the way home from school too. As soon as they got off, they broke into a sprint and laughed, trying to race one another to their houses. Steve insisted they go to Natasha’s house first, so he could drop her off and knew she made it home safe and sound. There were a few bullies that lived in their neighborhood too, even though they probably both knew Natasha could send them running with a single glare, it was one of the many things she liked about Steve; his caring heart and instinctive selflessness. When they finally got to her crimson red front door with the number 84 slated in the center, they stared at each other, reluctant to say goodbye. Natasha held her hands behind her back and just as she was about to turn around toward her front door, she heard Steve utter, “D-do you want to play?”

Her smile creased from cheek to cheek and she grabbed his hand, “Let’s go!”

And it became their routine. Steve would stop by Natasha’s house in the morning and they would walk to the bus stop together. They sat on the bus together to and from school. And race each other to play everyday after school.

—————

Throughout primary and secondary school, Steve and Natasha were always together; they were inseparable best friends, no one came between them, but they did create a circle of friends they shared. Tony Stark, most affluent of their friends because his parents owned the biggest company in the city. Tony could be a bit snarky and egotistical, but at the end of the day, he was a loyal friend. Sam Wilson, evidently Steve’s second best friend, they became friends after he moved into the neighborhood and Steve was the first person to introduce himself. Wanda Maximoff, Natasha’s closest girl friend since Natasha stood up for her from some bullies in middle school. Wanda had a twin brother, Pietro, who has had a crush on Natasha ever since she came out to play at their house. Clint Barton, Natasha’s close family friend that she’s known since she was in diapers. Clint was like an older brother to Natasha because he was few years older than everybody else, but he could still be super immature when he wanted to be.

For Natasha’s 18th birthday, she last-minute decides to throw a massive birthday party with Tony highly influencing her and even offering his house to host because his parents are out of town.

“Think about it,” Tony reasons, “you turn 18 just once. And it’ll be super easy. It’s for you, but I’ll provide everything, you won’t even have to lift a finger.”

Tony is definitely the type to never turn down a party, but this all seems too good to be true to Natasha. “What’s the catch,” Natasha says suspiciously, “What’s in it for you? You throw parties all the time.”  
“Weeeeeell,” he says in a high-pitched tone. “I want you to invite all your friends.”

“Tony, everyone knows you. You can invite whoever you want to your parties.”

“Of course I know that but,” he says, “doesn’t mean they always show up.”

“Right…” Natasha raises an eyebrow and smirks realizing his aim, “You want Pepper to come.” She was surprised that Tony was actually pining after one girl. He always has a different girl around him whenever they see him, but he never wavers from thinking about Pepper. “Still just because I invite doesn’t mean she’ll come.”

Tony starts to grin a little, “Does that mean you’ll do it?”

Natasha doesn’t want to lie to herself, she didn’t really have that many birthday parties growing up, or celebrations in general, so she might just grab it while she can. “Why not?”

“Yes!” Tony excitingly says throwing his fist in the air. “Okay, I am going to start preparing right away.” He starts walking backwards away from her and say, “It’ll be great!” And he turns and runs toward his house.

—————

Natasha arrives at Tony’s house a little after 10pm and she could hear the music blaring four houses down. She straightens her mini dark navy, almost black, dress that hugs her upper body baring her defined collarbones in a square neckline, while flowing into a A-line style below her waist. She steps onto his porch facing his golden yellow front door, just as she is about to reach to turn the doorknob, someone behind her sneaks their hand up quickly to open it for her.

“Can’t have the birthday girl opening her own doors,” Steve smiles while gently place his hand on the small of her back gesturing for her to go in first. Steve’s wearing a pair of medium wash blue jeans and a long-sleeve heather grey henley button shirt that seems a little too small as it squeezes his broad rounded shoulders and defined chest. “After you, m’lady.” 

“Well thank you kind sir,” she smiled back and stepped inside as Steve following close behind with his hand still warm on her back.

Steve leans into her ear and whispers, “You look stunning by the way.” 

The heat of his breath tickles her ear and she can’t help letting a small gasp of air escape her lips causing her to blush. She slowly turns her head to the side toward his with just barely two inches between their faces. “Well, can’t have somebody else stealing the thunder at my party, can I?” Natasha replies in a low-breathy voice, lifting the corner of her mouth into a smirk.

“No,” Steve responses with his blue eyes never wavering from her deep green stare, “absolutely not.” Natasha couldn’t help but her eyes suddenly glance down at his lips as she felt the heat of his breath. She immediately brings her eyes back up to his, but Steve sees the shift in her eyes and his mouth naturally parts in response; however, Natasha is suddenly pulled out of his grasp and the moment breaks back into reality when Pepper and Wanda grab her aside.

“Sorry Steve!” Wanda yells back. “She needs to get ready! Can’t hog the birthday girl!”

Natasha lets out a small breath as if she was holding it before. She looks back at Steve and smiles while mouthing, “Sorry.” He tucks his hands into his pockets and sends her a nod, smiling back watching her get dragged off by her two friends laughing.

When Natasha is out of view, a small sigh escapes his lips as he thinks about the tender moment Natasha and him just shared. He gulps thinking about what this means for him; it felt special… she has always been someone special to him. He shakes the thoughts from his head momentarily as he looks for Tony.


	2. Crazy In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the update! And please leave comments below of what you think and your feelings of course~ I'd love to hear feedback :)

“Rogers!” Tony waves Steve over. Tony must have invited the entire student body because people were slowly filling the space almost all at once. The sound of his front door opening was a constant noise buried in the music blasting. People that everyone knows and people that nobody knows fill the enormous entertainment room. Steve dodges through the sea of people, waving to a few people that tried to greet him. One blonde girl winks at him, which causes a flustering feeling inside Steve, Steve, but he continues to make his way to Tony who is standing by the bar table among an array of different fancy liquor bottles. “Did I, or did I not, just see Sharon Carter making eye moves at you just now?” Tony says raising an eyebrow.

“I guess you did,” Steve replies nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. The most well-known and popular girl in their grade, and probably in the whole school, Sharon Carter involves herself in all different clubs like drama, debate, but on top of that she is head of the cheerleading team. Guys seek after her, and girls want to be her, and she just winked at Steve. Though Steve has grew out of his shy and timid nature, especially after going through puberty where he skyrocketed to being six feet tall and bonding with the guys at the gym have broadened his shoulders and chiseled his arms and chest, he has always kept to his gentle manners and morals. Tons of girls have crushes on him, not even trying to hide their drooling eyes when he passes them in the hallway, but Steve has never been the type to have something just because he could. He never even glances at all the girls fighting for his attention because he always seems to have his eyes set on one in particular.

Tony leans in and says, “Well, don’t look now, but I think she’s looking over here, at you.” He pokes the middle of his chest. “I’d say she’s interested.” Tony smirks as he magically rims the edges of two small glasses with sugar and pours a welcoming serving of tequila into them. “You interested?”

Steve puts his arms on the tabletop and leans his body into the bar, “She could have anyone she wants. I think my interest could be preoccupied elsewhere.” 

“You mean for the past, what like, 15 years?” Tony scoffs as he hands him a drink. Steve bites his cheek at his comment and take the glass anyway. They bump glasses for good measures. “Well, cheers anyway. Hope you get lucky tonight, buddy.” Tony pats Steve on the back. “Actually, I hope Natasha gets lucky tonight, same difference right?” Tony chuckles as he downs the rest of his tequila shot, but Steve looks at him with confused, furrowed eyebrows.

“Wha-“ Steve is interrupted by Natasha’s entrance down the white marble staircase. She has changed into a completely different dress that was black; it has a corset top with a bustier that showed off her chest. The straps are so thin that they barely hang onto the edges of her shoulder. The dress completely hugs her hourglass body from top to bottom barely reaching her fingertips. Her radiant red hair has gone from straight into loose curls that frames her glowing face. Steve’s eyes blink a dozen times at the sight in front of him. His best friend is the most beautiful person he has ever had the privilege to lay his eyes on. He is so enamored that he didn’t even realize her step right in front of him.

“What’d ya think?” Natasha asks with her glistening green eyes looking up at Steve. Her lips are tightly pursed together with just a slight curved upward.

Steve glances back and forth from her eyes and swallows before opening his mouth. “Nat…” He moves both his hands to rest on her shoulders. “You are so beautiful.”

“What a ladies’ man. You always know exactly what to say,” Natasha replies softly.

Steve never fails to make her feel beautiful inside and out. Especially on the days growing up when her family would neglect her, randomly leaving town without her, or scolding her for things she didn’t do. They never cared about what she could be doing or her whereabouts, but they did care to use her as a punching bag to release their emotional blame. One day she went out to play with Steve on the playground and he noticed a nasty purple bruise developing on her forearm when her father grabbed her a little too harshly after a work call ended poorly. She remembered Steve begging her to come to his own so he could bandage it up, despite her strong refusal, she couldn’t deny his baby blue eyes on the edge of tears because he worried so much. She ended up meeting Steve’s mother, Sarah Rogers, who was the sweetest gem of a mother and immediately made an ice bag for her. She had never experienced paternal care before and she felt her heart overwhelmed that Steve had exposed her to that.

“Correction,” Steve faked a cough. “A lady’s man. Singular.” He sends her a cheeky wink.

“Wow, I wonder, who’s the lucky gal?” Natasha smirks.

“Well, she just happens to be my best friend, the one and only Natasha Romanoff. Maybe you know her? Can’t miss her red hair and green eyes anywhere.”

“Can’t say I do,” Natasha replies sipping her drink. “But she sounds like a catch.”

“Oh, she is,” Steve smiles.

Tony swings over to them with a tray with about two dozen shot glasses filled to the brim. “Hohoho, I come bearing gifts,” he says as he slightly bends his knees in a curtsy. “of the finest vodka, of course.” Steve and Natasha both grab one and toast their glasses before sending it down the pipes.

“To you,” Steve cheers.

“To us,” Natasha responds as they take another shot.

The room turns pitch black for just a second before Tony activates the strobe lights. Red, blue, green colors light up the room filled with people and the music turns even louder. Steve and Natasha cannot exactly remember how many shots or what exactly they consumed before they had started dancing, but they could barely hear one another. With all the bodies in the room, they continue to keep close to one another.

The song changes and their eyes lock. Steve stares into her eyes and Natasha inches her face closer. As the strobe light flashes over her face, he catches the gleam of her intoxicating green eyes. 

_Got me looking so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this_

Natasha moves her hands up Steve’s body until it reaches the the back of his neck. The heat transfers from his skin to the palm of hands as her fingertips play with the edge of his hair.

_I've been playing myself, baby, I don't care  
'Cause your love's got the best of me_

Steve pulls her body closer and runs his hand down her back. He feels the curve of her body as she arches her back. His hand rests on her waist. 

_And, baby, you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees  
'Cause, baby, you got me, you got me so crazy, baby_

Natasha wraps her arms around Steve’s neck and she slowly moves her hips in a circular motion as the side of her face presses against his.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love’s  
Got me looking so crazy right now_

Steve feels her breathing into his ear and the heat travels down his body. He keeps a strong grip on her waist as her dress rides up and down. He buries his face into the crease of her neck and he presses a gentle kiss onto her skin.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now_

Natasha suddenly pushes body off his letting the heat between them escape. She has her hands holding onto his shoulders as they look into each other’s hungry eyes. Steve swallows down any hesitation as Natasha slightly parted her lips. Simultaneously, Natasha’s hands rush to the back of head brushing through his hair as Steve’s arms wrap about her entire body pulling her entirely into him. Their lips crash onto each other; the world is entirely theirs. They zone out the music and all the other people surrounding them. Focusing on the entirely new feeling rushing through their bodies.

—————

The sun seeps into the small room through the thin curtains. A strip of light lands on Natasha’s face hitting her eye as she struggles to open her eyes. She peaks them open for a second and attempts to swat the light away and pulls the covers over her head. However, she pushes her body up when she notices the curtains are blue, not pink, and the sheets are navy, not white. She glances around the room realizing she is actually in Steve’s room, in his bed, but no Steve in sight. She knows his room like the back of her hand, but she couldn’t remember when or how she got there exactly… Before she could call out Steve’s name, he gently opens the door, thinking she could still be sleeping.

“I see you’re finally up,” Steve says.

“Please tell me you remember what happened,” Natasha begs.

Steve walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. “Well, sort’ve a funny story… You see we actually went to the hospital because someone couldn’t hold their alcohol and had to get their stomach pumped,” Steve chuckles.

“Oh. my. God. This is mortifying,” Natasha grunts and forcefully falls back onto the bed. She pulls the sheets over her head and lets out a scream. She lifts the covers and asks, “And why are we at your house?”

“Because I didn’t want to call your parents to get us at the hospital because an adult had to come to discharge us… So I called my mom.”

“Of course,” Natasha sighs. “Please tell her sweet mother I’m so sorry that I was such a nuisance…”

“Oh please, she finds it hilarious actually. And she loves you, she actually thinks I’m not good enough for you or I’m a bad influence or something like that.”

“You and the word bad could never be in the same sentence Steve,” Natasha jokes. She runs her hands through her hand and stares at the ceiling. “I’m so embarrassed! I wish I never went through with Tony’s idea and I just want to forget last night ever happened!” She lets out another disgruntled noise.

Suddenly, Steve feels knots in his stomach and heaviness in his chest. He recalls their fiery moment and remarkable kiss, how it was like nothing he had ever felt before or could even imagine. He had a crush on Natasha ever since she had became someone special to him, but he always had kept those feelings buried deep to savor their friendship. It has becoming more and more increasingly difficult to keep his feelings at bay. Because of last night, all his feelings and desires had risen to the surface and now he cannot deny what he feels, so he feels torn and hurt hearing Natasha wanting to erase everything. He had thought she felt it too. Had she not? Steve furrows his eyebrows and looks down at his hands trying to hide the hurt.

Natasha rises from the bed and grabs Steve’s arm. She looks at his side profile as his eyes point downward and jaw clenches. “Steve, you can’t tell anyone, please.” 

He can’t look her in the eye. “Yeah, sure.”


	3. Always On Your Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this update! I would love to hear feedback in the comments :)

Friday evening just before the sun starts to set, a bunch of people in the senior class decide to have a little gathering on the beach. Natasha hopes that everyone has long forgotten the events of her birthday party at Tony’s last weekend, especially with the school dance coming up, she wants to be ridden of any and all embarrassment. Steve and her had already decided in the beginning of the year that they would go together, so she isn’t worried about being alone; she’s more worried that he’ll be embarrassed to be seen at another party with her.

Natasha walks out of her house as she closes the front door a black convertible pulls up in from of her and the window rolls down unveiling Tony in the driver seat and Steve in the passenger seat.

Shifting his shades lower and looking at Natasha, Tony says, “Thought you might need a ride to this shindig. Hop in, Romanoff,” Right on cue, the top roof of the car reels back uncovering the open back seats.

Steve extends his hand to help Natasha in, but she says, “Don’t worry, I got it, Rogers. I’m a big girl.” She jumps right in with ease. She is definitely dressed for the beach with just a slightly loose-fitted black tank top and denim jean shorts. As Tony steps on the gas pedal, the shine streaks onto half her face illuminating her milky skin and the wind pushes through her hair so easily. Steve glances at the rearview mirror and sees her eyes closed and smiling feeling the sun on her skin, his lips can’t help, but smile sadly. Feeling a pinch in his heart as he drowns down the feelings he could never tell her now or ever since all she wants to do is forget. His mind imagines a time when he won’t be able to see her within his grasp anymore because she’ll want to move on, be somewhere else, be with someone else. His mind imagines a time when she won’t just be his anymore; she won’t be his someone special. The rearview mirror starts to look a little blurry as he catches his eyes beginning to water, but he quickly blinks them away and looks out the window into the distance. He really wishes he could look at her a little longer.

Natasha opens her eyes when she stops feeling the warmth of the sunlight on her face as a forest of trees block its way. She looks at the road and notices that they’re nearly there. Her eyes glimpse over at Steve staring out the window pressingly his lips tightly together and his eyebrows anxiously furrowed. She moves to the edge of her seat and wraps her left arm around Steve from the backseat. She tries to reach across his entire shoulder to shoulder span, but she only gets as far as the right side of his chest, nonetheless she holds her embraces tightly. 

“What’s with the long face, Rogers?”

The way his heart begins to race just due to the sensation of Natasha’s closeness baffles him. Whe he feels her hand smooth across his upper body, his chest rises heavily as he takes a deep breath. He looks down and over at her, preparing his best smile for his best girl, “No long face. Just thinking.”

Natasha tips her head slightly. “Want to share with the class?” She hums. The corner of his mouth creases upward and the smile is soft, but it’s his smile. His smile is Natasha’s favorite feeling in the whole world ever since they met; it feels better than the sun on her skin or the wind in her hair because anyone could feel that. What she feels when Steve smiles at her is entirely special to her. All the pain and hurt that she had endured growing up behind the red door of her house had made her a hard wall, but Steve’s smile had kept her soft. On all the bad days growing up, Steve always had come running to her with a smile so contagious that he had really been her medicine, so seeing him frown puts a twist in her heart. 

“Nothing much,” Steve shrugs. “Just thoughts here and there, you know? Senior year won’t last forever.” A haunting tone lingers in his low tone of voice and sadness is exchanged in their eyes as they stare at one another. Natasha plays with the fabric of his cotton shirt rolling and pinching it delicately between her fingers. They always had talked about going to university together and applying to the same school because frankly they couldn’t imagine being apart from one another. They have spent everyday together since they met. It would be a crack in their foundation not seeing each other; it simply did not make sense to them.

“College will be our new adventure,” Natasha replies with sincerity.

“Remember when I couldn’t even open my mouth? I must’ve been the shyest boy in the whole universe,” he laughs. “And you were the first person to ever want to be my friend. Imagine if we’d never met… I would probably be a miserably lonely.” He’s biting the inside of his cheek because letting too much of his emotions roll off his tongue.

“Well, to be fair, I would probably be just as miserably lonely… but I can’t imagine, in any scenario, where we would’ve never met because I think… I think we were always meant for each other,” she tells him softly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Enough with all the Debbie Downering! We have safely arrived at our destination curtesy of impeccable driving from me,” Tony interjects loudly as he parks the car right by the fences leading to the beach. Natasha gives Steve’s chest a final pat before moving her arm away. Steve finds comfort in her words and he lets his mind rest in it. He gets out of the passenger seat of the car and extends his arm out to Natasha again, but this time she gladly accepts his offer. He wraps his strong arm tightly around under her armpit and she hangs onto his shoulder as she hops out. In Tony’s trunk, they gather a basket filled with a few blankets to sit on and a hidden bottle of Vodka. Tony carries a case of beer, while Steve and Natasha walk up to the beach with the woven basket to meet everyone else.

It is an intimate number of people; about 25. Steve see Sharon talking to her group of friends as Natasha goes to the cooler to grab a few drinks for them. Of course she notices him walk onto the beach with a light blue shirt so tight she had a desire to rip it off. She catches his eye and deliberately smiles at him.

“Hey Cap!” Sam says as he comes up from behind Steve slapping his back.

“Hey Sam,” Steve chuckles. “No one calls me that anymore ever since we stopped playing ball.” Growing up in the neighborhood, their group of friends always enjoyed kicking a ball around and running for hours on end. For some reason, they voted Steve to strategize and guide them through their games every time, so they called him, “Cap” for being their Captain.

“Once Cap, always Cap my man. How about a game of volley ball?”

“Only if you’re okay with being whooped,” Steve shrugged.

“We’ll see about that. 2-on-2, you pick your best guy and I’ll pick mine.”

“If that’s what you want,” Steve smirks because now for sure Sam doesn’t stand a chance with his secret weapon, Natasha. They always work better together and Natasha has killer aim. Though, she is small standing at only 5’2, she is faster than any person he knows. Not to mention, her incredibility competitive nature.

“What are you two dorks smiling about,” Natasha interrupts as she hands Steve a beer.

“So you going to drink that before or after you lose?” Sam says.

“It’s the pre-victory drink.” Steve cracks open the can of beer and guzzles it down in less than 10 seconds. “Taste like victory.” Crushing the can, he smiles at Natasha and she raises an eyebrow at him. “Come on, Nat. Let’s show Sam how we play.”

They decide to play best 2 out of 3, match point is 11. Sam picks his friend Bruce who thinks more strategically, which Sam believes is the smarter way to win a game. However, Sam doesn’t take into consideration that Bruce knows the rules of volley ball, but has never played it. Starting off the first game, Natasha serves the ball; she lobs the ball high up in the air and smacks it right in the sweet spot and it flies over diagonally across the court at Bruce. He looks a bit frantic because the ball comes so fast he hits it with his fist and he goes entirely backwards. Steve looks back at Natasha with a cheeky grin on her face as she tries desperately to hold her laugh back.

Game 1 goes by almost too fast; 11:2. Game 2 was still too easy ending with 11:3, but it was entertainingly funny as Bruce surprising hit the ball way too hard numerous times landing it outside of bounds earning him a “come on, man!” from Sam every time.

Before the final game, Steve strips off his t-shirt and tosses it aside. Biting her bottom lip, Natasha can’t help but stare at the muscles contracting on Steve’s back. Just about every girl on the beach is eyeing him, and suddenly Natasha wants to cover Steve back up. Is this jealousy? He’s gorgeous, he deserves the attention he’s getting. His muscles tense up when he rolls his shoulders backward, and Natasha shakes away the weird feeling.

The teams switch sides and its Sam’s turn to serve. Sam trains regularly so his hit sends the ball flying through the air coming in hot at Natasha, but her reflexes are even faster. She doesn’t even flinch as she sets the ball up in the air perfectly.

“Steve!” Natasha calls out.

Steve jumps in the air and spikes the ball down across the net so hard that it bounces off the sand. The perfect play every time is when Natasha sets the ball up high in the air for Steve to run and spike it forward, which earns them a point every single time.

10-3 on the scoreboard, for the winning point, Steve plays the outside hitter in the back and Natasha plays setter in the front. Sam is serving the ball and he definitely puts all his strength into hitting it. The serve flies steeply at Steve, way too low for him to set it up, so quickly rolls his hands into a ball and bumps it into the air toward Natasha. Natasha isn’t much of a spiker, considering her height too, instead she set the ball back up into the air again aiming it much closer to the net. At which, Steve comes running and jumps off the sand smacking it straight down the other side in a blazing spike. 

Tony, who has turned into their referee, blows a surprisingly loud whistle with his fingers. “Game point! With 3 for 3, Team Romanogers!”

With the biggest silly grin across his face, Steve runs over to Natasha and picks her up with both his arms wrapped around her waist. Cheering in victory, she hangs one of her arms around his neck and throws the other in the air. When Steve lets Natasha down, but the sweat dripping down his body causes her tank top to stick to his wet chest. Her arm still around his neck, she arches her back pulling him closer down. “Not bad huh, Cap.” She shows off a cheekily smirk knowing full-well they kicked ass. “It was a pleasure,” she says in a breathy whisper.

All of their friends have called him ‘Cap’, but something about it rolling off Natasha’s lips makes his whole being light on fire. “Pleasure was all mine.”

Sam and Bruce cross over the net, extending their defeated hands to them. “Good game guys,” Natasha says patting Sam on the back. “What’d you expect?”

“Not that,” Sam chuckles. “Maybe winning just one game…”

“There’s always next time,” Steve laughs. “You played good Bruce for your first game.”

Bruce laughs softly, and rubs his arm. “Thanks man. I should definitely study the game more, the way you guys went back and forth with each other… it was like you could read each others’ minds or something.”

“Natasha and I probably have played every single game on earth that exists, and doesn’t exists, together before,” Steve tells him. “She might know what I’m thinking before I even think it.” He looks to his side where Natasha had been standing, but it’s empty. He takes a 360 turn and finds her standing in the corner with some guy, who’s shirtless. Steve squints his eyes and furrows his eyes, he sees her side with her back slightly turned toward him. She has her arms crossed as the guy is talking and smiling at her. She laughs and he moves his hand up and rubs the side of her arm.

It’s James, or Bucky, Barnes.


	4. Can We Just Go Back To The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this update and find it entertaining in this time! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, please let me know your thoughts leaving me comments and kudos if you can!! Stay safe, and healthy everyone! :)

She seems to be laughing at what he’s saying. The sun has gone down and the sky lingers a dark hue of blue, Steve has moved over to sit on the sand a little bit away from the bonfire where everyone else is. His eyes glance away from Natasha and he stares into the ocean far in the distance, watching the waves fold into one another. As he takes a gulp of his drink, Natasha comes over and occupies the empty space beside him with a goofy smile plastered across her face that makes Steve’s chest tighten. Did Bucky really have that effect over her? Her smile always makes his heart flutter, but why does it hurt so much right now? Glancing his side eye over at Bucky who’s sitting in the circle of the bonfire squeezed between two girls, and it makes Steve want to go over and knock some sense into him… he has no right to make Natasha smile like that, a womanizer like him. 

“Look at Barnes now,” Steve scoffs watching him talk to the girls beside him as one of them squeezes his bicep and giggles. “What a tool."

“Seriously hot though,” Natasha chuckles. Steve almost can’t believe Natasha’s light tone. “He asked me to the school dance,” she smiles with pride because it’s the first time that a boy has shown interest in her, and it just so happens that he is the most sought in their class.

Steve’s expression is the complete opposite of hers. He doesn’t seem to care much for her playful remarks as the space between his eyebrows scrunch together in deep thought. Feeling defensive from seeing the way Barnes has gotten Natasha to turn red, the way she smiles as she talks about him, and imagining him pulling her away. “What’d you say?”

“I said no obviously,” Natasha responds without hesitation smiling at Steve as she brushes her hand across his on the sand. “Because I’m going with you.”

“Hey Steve,” Sharon says walking into their conversation. “Great game you played earlier.”

Steve looks up at the blonde standing between him and Natasha with her eyes glued on him. “Uh, t-thank you,” Steve stammers. Sharon and him haven’t really talked much, their interactions have been minimal, but he has been noticing her a lot her since she winked at him at Natasha’s birthday party. She doesn’t miss the chance to greet him in the hallway every time they cross paths. He hasn’t thought about her much, other than the times Tony has talked about the gossip going around about her crush on him; he usually brushes it off. “It was really nothing…”

“Well, maybe you can show me how to play sometime,” she smirks. 

“Y-yeah, I’ll see you later,” he replies awkwardly slow.

Sharon turns and walks over to her friends by the bonfire leaving Steve bright red like the fire burning. Natasha holds back her giggle as she looks at Steve recollecting himself. “Come on, Steve.”

“What?” 

“Sharon Carter?” She scoffs, but she looks at Steve’s stern expression. “You can’t be serious? You could do so much better. She has guys falling in line for her.”

A hint of jealousy overtakes his character. If she could fall for a tool like Bucky, why couldn’t he just take on the most popular girl in their class? “Well, turns out she’s mine for the taking.”

Natasha couldn’t find her words for a moment in surprise that he could be seriously considering Sharon. Steve has never really talked about another girl before, so his possessiveness is shocking to her and for some reason, she feels rather unsettled. “Oh really, Since when?”

“Your party at Stark’s, he tells her and she purses her lips and just nods her head. “She actually wants me to take her to the dance.” Steve lets out an awkward low chuckle. “Imagine that.”

Suddenly the walls already Natasha’s heart burst from the ground reaching for the sky. She should be happy for her best friend that the most popular girl in school is pinning after him, but why does she feel a bitter taste in her mouth? She bites her tongue hard the taste of blood lingers, but still her defensiveness overpowers her self-control. “Take her, if it means that much to you.”

The thick air between them tenses and their eyes stare down at each other as if trying to see who can keep up their poker face better. “But we already decided we’d go together.”

“I just got asked by the hottest guy in our class, I think I’m fine, Steve,” Natasha says nonchalantly with her voice dropping lower at the word ‘fine’. Steve tightens his lips in a hard smile, clenching his jaw. He doesn’t like where this is going, but it’s gone too far, can they come back from this?

“What, so actually, this is quite convenient for you.”

She lies straight through her teeth, sticking a knife in her chest as the word rolls off her tongue. “Yeah.”

“Alright, well, I’ll go ask her then.” His tone isn’t angry or bitter at all. His voice actually softens as if he regrets letting the conversation come this far. For a few seconds, they sit on the sand eyes focused on one another in complete silence, their breathing is even difficult to hear. Maybe he’s hoping she’ll still stop him and they say it was all a joke, that they’ll still go together because honestly and truthfully, he was only looking forward to going with her. What she says next breaks his heart for the first time.

“Go for it,” the words fall from her lips almost breathlessly.

Their world is about to shift because a line has been crossed that they cannot come back from. From this moment on, they open their intimate and private world to other people. It isn’t the same as their friends, but people that could take them away from each other in a different way. Steve holds his breath as he stands up on the sand and glances down at Natasha once, and she flashes him the saddest smile he’s ever seen, but she mouth ‘go’ at him and the cracks in his heart continue to form. He walks over to Sharon sitting with her group of friends and Natasha hugs her knees tighter as the heat from Steve’s fades away in his absence.

She watches with his back toward her with her jaw clenched and heart tightened as her smile has disappeared. Steve has his hands tucked away in his pockets, but Sharon jumps and screams in joy throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body into his. He removes one of his hands from his pockets to hug her back. Sharon shifts her head slightly and plants a kiss on the side of Steve’s face, and Natasha finally turns her body to look away from them and into the ocean with the flames from the bonfire reflecting in her darkened green eyes.

—————

It is the night of the school dance and uneasiness has been looming over Steve the whole past week since the beach bonfire. Natasha and him avoided the topic of the dance completely after that day and the string holding them together has felt thin. His days have been lacking her light and he can’t bare let the string get any thinner that it just might snap, so he closes the door behind him and walks over to Natasha house. He takes a deep breath before knocking three times on the red door. Natasha opens the door in a silky black robe with all her red hair up in rollers. She parts her lips slightly and her eyes widen partially not expecting it to be Steve. Dressed in his best black suit and a crisp white shirt with his hair cleanly brushed and combed back. She feels a jump of joy in her heart at the sight of Steve, and he looks absolutely perfect like a sweet treat that would keep anyone full for weeks.

“I know we didn’t want to talk about the dance…” Steve starts nervously. “But, I don’t know how to do this.” He holds his loose bow-tie up in his hand.

If things had been normal, she would tell him how cute his oblivious pout is. Natasha knows that he didn’t come all the way over to her house for her to tie his bow-tie because Sarah Rogers could probably do it better than her and in a heartbeat, but Steve set aside his pride and chose to come to her, even though she had been missing him all week like her heart had been sitting on the edge of a cliff. So, she looks at him all dressed up with soft eyes and a smile, letting him in. They climb up the stairs and go into her bedroom.

“Give me a second,” she says walking over to her wardrobe.

With the large doors of the wardrobe covering her, she slide on a black halter dress that flows down to her feet. With the halter neck pulling her dress up, her chest becomes accentuated. Steve takes the opportunity to use her vanity mirror to attempt putting on his bow-tie. 

“You know, for a moment,” Steve says focusing very hard on himself in the reflection trying to loop the tie, “I didn’t know if I should come over… maybe you wouldn’t want me to, or…” He stops talking when he sees Natasha close her wardrobe door in the mirror reflection with her beautiful dress hugging the curves of her body and her shiny red hair loose in perfectly big curls. He gulps and the loop he attempted comes undone.

Pushing the sides of her breast up and closer, “What’d you think? Pushed up, or,” relaxing her hands, “natural?” She pushes them up again. “Pushed up,” relaxes, “natural.” Steve embarrassingly feels his cheeks turning red, and he catches his jaw fall before turning away from the mirror and toward her.

“Well, I-I think you look…,” Steve clears his throat. “Beautiful.”

Natasha smiles widely stepping closer to Steve and closing the space between them, she can see the burning in his cheeks. He is still the cute little boy she befriended all those years ago. She moves her hands up to the collar of his shirt and fixes his bow-tie. “Good answer.”

—————

Steve drives them to the dance with the car he borrows from his mom. She lets him drive the red sports car on special occasions and since he risked mentioning that he would also be driving Natasha, before knowing how going to Natasha’s would turn out, his mother was thrilled.

“Where’s he supposed to meet you?” Steve asks as they pull up to the entrance of the school.

“At the front, I think,” Natasha says rather hesitantly causing Steve to let out a quiet scoff.

He pulls the car to a stop and looks over at Natasha with sincerity. “Listen, Nat, I’m—“ But a knock on the passenger window interrupts him and it’s no one other than Bucky Barnes. Natasha’s smile widens even more turning to see him waving to her. She turns back to Steve and with her hand on his chest giving him a pat.

“Have a good time tonight. We’ll talk?” Before he could respond, her door opens and Bucky pulls her out of the seat and tears her hand off his chest. He kisses her palm, and Steve looks away.

“Hey gorgeous,” he says gazing up and down her body. With the window now rolled down, Bucky slams the door shut. “See ya,” he says back to Steve as Natasha and him walk toward to front door.

Steve hits the steering wheel with his hands rolled into fists. He had wanted to officially and properly apologize to Natasha, so they could spend some time tonight at the dance together. He had wanted to be the one to call her gorgeous all night. How could their last dance be so bitter? Finally, he gets out of his car to meet Sharon inside. She sees him as soon as he steps into the hallway leaping into his arms. Immediately, she drags him into the auditorium where the lights are dimmed and purple and red stroke lights fill the room.

Natasha dances with Bucky, ever so often glancing around the room to see where Steve could be. Her eyes finally land on him dancing with Sharon on the other side of the room, and for a brief moment their eyes make contact. And they flash a sad longing smile at one another. Natasha’s attention turns back to Bucky as his hands grab her waist and trickle up and down. When she breaks their eye contact, his smile disappears focusing back onto Sharon as she slides her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. His heart pinches every single time he sees Bucky touch her. How he wish it could’ve been him, if he wasn’t so stupid and petty at the bonfire. He closes his eyes briefly, maybe he could pretend this feeling from Sharon could be Natasha that it could fill the void of hurt right now. Before he could finish his thought, suddenly, he feels Sharon’s mouth on his, with her tongue pushing on his lips.

With her backside pressed into Bucky and his face buried into her neck, Natasha takes the chance to look over at Steve, but catches their liplock. Her heart plummets to the depths of her stomach and she thinks she feels sick. For a moment, she stops hearing the music in the background, feeling Bucky’s hands exploring her body, and seeing all the people dancing between Steve and her. All she could see in the clear white space is him kissing her, and for some reason it breaks her heart. She feels an urge to break out of Bucky’s arms and rip them apart, throw her arms defensively around Steve and call him hers. She can’t stop staring at them even though it burns into her every second more. Is that her Steve? Has she lost him? Bucky’s voice pulls her back into reality where it isn’t just Steve and her.

“Want to get out of here?” He whispers into her ear.


	5. Confessions in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! Have been low on motivation lately :/ Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! Please enjoy the update and I'd love to hear your thoughts in the reviews and kudos are always motivators!! :)

Solely based on the fact that her legs can no longer bare to stand being in the same room as them that she nods her head and lets Bucky lead her out of the auditorium. Mindless, she follows him into the parking lot as he’s searching for his black convertible, her mind replays images of Steve smiling and looking at her with his beaming blue eyes like they hold all the oceans in the world. She remembers a memory from freshman year of high school when they were laying on the grass having a picnic in the park by their neighborhood. They were laying side by side with the outside of their arms brushing against one another, while staring up at the clear blue sky making fun of the odds shapes of the drifting clouds. She had her eyes glued on the clouds, but he turned his head to admire her admiring the sky.

—————  
_  
“Close your eyes for a second,” he asked._

_“Why?” She laughed._

_“Don’t be stubborn. It’s not a hard thing I’m asking,” he pleaded with a smile. “Please?”_

_Still looking up, she pursed her lips into a grin and shut her eyes. “Fine.”_

_“Thank you,” he said gratefully. His eyes didn’t shift focus from her side profile, it was a good thing she couldn’t see how stupidly easy she made him smile. “Okay now, imagine this, think 10 years from now.”_

_“Mmmkay,” she hummed._

_“We’ve finished high school, made it to college, graduated, moved out… still chasing everything we’ve ever talked about. In our twenties…” The air of his whisper tickled her ear. “What are you seeing?” He saw the corner of her mouth beginning to perk up. She inhaled a deep breath and on her exhale, the crease of her eyebrow relaxed._

_“I see… New York.” He could hear the excitement in her voice by her pitch change. They had talked about the dreamy lights of the big city and how the town they live in felt too small. With Steve’s big heart, he wants to study psychology at Columbia University and be a doctor that could help people overcome their demons. Natasha had been dancing all her life, almost ever since she could walk, she remembers dancing and loving it. It just came easy to her; how lightly her feet drift across the floor, how easy her heart could pour into her movements, how she could express her emotions without uttering a single word. Her dreams to dance at Juilliard are her way out of their small town. “And you and me… you’re still you and I’m still me.” A soft chuckle escaped her lips. “And we’re still us.”_

_For some reason that made Steve’s heart break a little, just trying to imagine Natasha and him not being ‘them’; a street away, an arms length away, a glance away, a phone call away, any time of the day, everyday. He couldn’t imagine a life without her by his side. They always talked about their dreams and plans together. His hand felt an urge to brush over her rosy cheeks, to assure her with his soft touch that they will always be ‘them’._

_Natasha thought about all the plans that they had shared with each other and she got lost in her bubble, and she could help the wide smile on her face with her eyes still ever so gently closed; the dreams felt so close, just on the edge of her mind. “You graduated from Columbia and you’re really helping people… doing good and I’m dancing across the stage at Carnegie Hall. Even though you’re a busy doctor, you still try to make it to all my shows,” she giggled._

_“Of course,” Steve responded almost immediately. “I could never be too busy for you.”_

_Her smile gently fell into a sad curve. Ten years is a long time… how things could really change, how much uncertainly really lied in-between all that time; it was scary to even imagine. It was inevitable, change, it could be really good, but it could also be really awfully hard. They would be adults, in a completely new place, at different points in their lives, how could she really think things would be the same? “You never know,” a crack in her voice broke through, and it made Steve’s chest tighten._

_He couldn’t help it anymore, he hand moved up to her face and held the side of her cheek. He brushed his thumb softly across the warmth of her cheek. This caused her to stir, opening her eyes and turning her head to see him staring right into her emerald eyes. “This is the only thing I know for sure,” he assured._  
  
—————

Natasha had been lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even realize she is sitting in the dark with Bucky in the tight back seat of his car. She can barely make out his face, but suddenly, every sensitive in her body is way too much to bare; his hands rush to roam up and down the curves of her body, his lips push on the skin of her neck. As his hand slithers up the inside of her thigh underneath her dress, a shiver rushes through her body, and she pushes him off him.

“Hey!” Bucky says surprised. “What gives?”

Natasha pulls her dress in place and tries to cover herself up. The back seat feels all too suffocating and she tries pushing herself out of the seat. “I’m sorry. This was a mistake. I can’t do this.” Her hands desperately feel around for the handle to open the door, but a tight hand on her arm pulls her back.

“Come on,” Bucky whines annoyed. “Are you serious?” His grip is too tight for comfort and she yanks her arm from his grasp. “Fine. Get out. Your loss,” he scoffs. 

She finally finds the door handle in the dark and pushes the door open. She couldn’t get out of the car fast enough, she almost trips stepping out. “Asshole,” she mutters underneath her breath. Her hands grip her dress tightly in-attempt to save herself from a public wardrobe malfunction. It’s completely dark outside and she is startled when her head collides straight into someone’s chest. Almost knocking her over, but the stranger catches her, steadily wrapping his arm around her waist. Triggered by the surprised contact, her immediate reaction is to shove him away. 

“Whoa, sorry,” he says. “Are you okay?” 

Immediately calm rushes over her, she knows that voice. She lifts her head and looks at him; she can see the familiar blue eyes glowing through the darkness of the night that almost swallows them whole. “Steve…,” she says softly, her eyes seem to be pleading with him.

He rushes to close the contact between them. His arms are around her and immediately he takes off his jacket and throws it over her shoulders. “Oh my God, Nat,” he says into his ear. “What happened?” His eyebrows furrow as anger boils in his blood. He would kick Bucky’s ass the next time he ever see his face. If he even has the nerve to come anywhere near her, he wouldn’t hold back.

She doesn’t answer his question. She just buries her face deeper into his chest, she wishes the night would just restart itself. She wants hide in his arms and forget everything that has happened, all the thoughts that have crossed her mind, because it all hurts too much now that they won’t escape her. “I just want to leave,” she says softly, her voice is low and tired.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

She shudders when he releases her from his embrace. She pulls his jacket more tighter around her, and she feels his hand slipping into hers. 

“Where’s Sharon.” She couldn’t help, but ask, even though her tone is flat and apathetic.

“Probably with her friends.” His fingers closed around hers and they start walking to Steve’s car. 

“Shouldn’t you be taking your date home? This must be a bother.”

Hearing her say that makes him a little angry, but he tries to keep his voice low. He stops them from walking any further and turns to her. He puts his hands on her shoulders and lowers his head until they are seeing eye-to-eye. His eyebrows furrow tightly and a stressed crease appears in the space between them. He stares deeply into hers searching for her reasons. “Nat…,” his tone is gentle and airy. “Please, stop.” Her eyes embarrassingly shift away from him, glancing at the ground at their feet, just inches apart. He moves his hand to lift her chin until her focus is back on him. “Please look at me.”

“Stop what?” She doesn’t know what time it is, or where the night has gone, but she does know that they might be tiptoeing into dangerous territory. Asking for answers to questions they probably know answers to, or asking to hear the things that have been left unspoken. In the weakness of all her hurt, somehow she feels brave enough to trek into the danger zone.

He gulps before a breath escapes his slightly open lips. His head shakes. “Sharon isn’t you. She’s not my best friend. She isn’t important like you. I don’t care if the whole school wants her.”

“You took her to the dance, Steve.”

“Yeah, because you basically threw me at her!” He didn’t mean to come across annoyed. “I’m sorry, that’s besides the point. The point is I didn’t even want to take her. I liked our original plan. I wish we had just stuck to our original plan…” He sighs sadly leaning his forehead on hers.

“But you kissed her,” she whispers barely audible. His forehead rests on hers and she closes her eyes letting a tear escape her eye. “You kissed her.” The image replays in her head.

“It just… happened. I don’t even know…” he tries to explain, but the guilt wraps around his chest. “I wasn’t even expecting it. She… she just kissed me and it happened. I stopped it.” He gulps, letting out a sigh. “It felt wrong.”

“Why?” She’s pushing him, but they have already gone too far; there is no coming back. She feels her cheeks flush and a chill run down her spine as his hands move up to cup her face. His hands are soft and gentle, holding onto her.

“I just wish…” He pauses and his heart is beating too fast and he hopes she can’t heart the loud thumping that leaves his chest pounding. It could almost come out of his chest. He needs to tell her what he’s always wanted to say; what he’s always felt.

“What… what do you wish?” Natasha feels as if they’re dancing on the edge of a cliff. Surrounded by complete darkness, she just trusts him that they won’t fall; it’s a risky dance, but she loves the way his hand securely holds her waist and how her arms hold nothing but him.

“I just wish it was you.”

She lifts her mouth up to his until the space is closed and their lips are interlocked. She kisses him so softly and his lips shake when she lets go. There is no space between their bodies, her chest pressed against his with her hand running up his neck to hold the side of his face. She can feel the intense thumping of his heartbeat. His cheek is warm and she can just imagine how red it must be. When their faces pull away, she’s smiling at him and he’s barely catching his breath, trying to process a feeling he never imagined running through his veins. Something he’s wanted to do for so long and she tastes like nothing in this world.

“Nat… Are you sure?” She kisses him again, and he can’t hold back this time, he kisses her back hard and the heat is unbearable radiating between their touching bodies.

“This is the only thing I know for sure,” she whispers into his lips. She slips her hand down into his, entangling their fingers together. “Let’s go.”

He leads them to his car, but he feels like he’s on cloud, the lightness of the soles of his feet feel like walking on clouds. He opens the car for her and cover the top of her head with his hand as she bends down to get into the passenger seat. He lifts the train of her dress making sure it doesn’t get caught in the doorway. After making sure she’s settled into her seat, he gently shuts the door for her and jogs over to the driver side. As he starts the car, he looks over at her and a smile forms on his face uncontrollably causing her to blush. He grabs her hand and curls his fingers around her, lifting her hand up to his lips, he kisses the back of her hand.

“You look tired. Let me take you home.”

“No,” she says. “Let’s go to your house.”

He sends her a confused look. “It’s been a long night, Nat. You should rest.” His voice is soft and full of concern. Always so sweet and considerate of her.

Natasha shifts in her seat and leans into Steve to kiss him. He tastes just as sweet as he is to her and she can’t get enough. She lightly bites his bottom lip when she pulls away. She licks her lips, and her eyes shift from his eyes to his lips. “Your parents are going to be out of town, right?” She says lowly.

Intense heat travels through Steve’s body and he can’t fight his body’s natural attraction to Natasha. His lips feel hungrily swollen and he uncomfortably shifts in his seat, not wanting to embarrass himself. “Y-yeah…”

“Take me to your house, Steve.”


End file.
